3v3ryth1ng 1s gr3y
by Foxcoz
Summary: One-shot/post-finale - Dehors, il y a le chaos et la liberté. Dans son appartement, il y a Tyrell Wellick; il a les yeux bleus et la peur aux tripes. Il lui chuchote des prières dans l'oreille, il le regarde comme si il était un trésor. Peut-être qu'après deux nuits sans sommeil et une bouteille d'aquavit, Elliot se souviendra.


**Disclaimer:** Mr. Robot ne m'appartient pas; merci à Sam Esmail pour cette perle. Le titre vient de _Colors_ de Halsey.

 **Spoiler alert:** Prend place à la fin de la première saison, donc gros, gros spoilers, même dans les warnings un peu.

 **Rating/Warnings:** T - Mentions de meurtre, sexe, et puis on est dans la tête d'Elliot donc anxiété, dépression, schizophrénie. Je pense pas avoir traité le sujet si lourdement que ça; c'est pas pire que dans la série, en tout cas.

 **Note:** One-shot écrit en trois jours sans aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je pense pas avoir vu une seule fanfiction en français sur le fandom, sur ao3 du moins; je suis super intimidé, du coup? Je sais pas si plus de deux personnes (coucou Emilie, coucou Lisa) vont lire ça. Je sais même pas si c'est bien, honnêtement, mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose parce que mon obsession pour cette série a dépassé toute limite, là.

 **Playlist :** Gasoline - Halsey **/** Crazy (slow version for Birdman) - Gnarls Barkley **/** Kids aren't alright - Fall Out Boy **/** Goner - twenty one pilots **/** Hold me down - Halsey **/** Creep - Scala & Kolacny brothers **/** Everything will be alright - The Killers **/** Where is my mind ? - Maxence Cyrin

* * *

 **everything is grey (his hair, his smoke, his dreams)  
**

* * *

Dehors, c'est le chaos.

L'écran d'Elliot affiche les marches, les émeutes, la foule masquée, les panneaux. Les chiffres, les visages, les masses. Tout est en mouvement, à l'envers. Tout est sans dessus-dessous.

 _Regarde, et profite du joyeux bordel qu'on a créé ensemble._

La porte de l'appartement est ouverte et Elliot tient toujours la poignée. _Est-ce que c'est réel ?_ Elliot n'arrive pas à bouger, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir. La silhouette haute et droite de Tyrell Wellick lui cache les écrans. Tyrell Wellick, un sac à ses pieds, dans son appartement. _Est-ce que c'est réel ? Tu dois m'aider. Tu dois me dire si c'est réel._ Dehors, c'est le chaos. Dans sa tête aussi ; quelque part, il a un peu l'habitude, mais ça ne change rien. C'est le chaos.

–Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je –

La voix d'Elliot est un peu cassée. Il a essayé de se débarrasser des ses sanglots, de les abandonner le métro, mais sa gorge est nouée.

 _J'ai peur. Est-ce que j'ai peur ?_

Tyrell ne se retourne pas. Alors finalement, la main tremblante d'Elliot lâche la poignée et lentement, très lentement, il s'approche de l'autre homme. Ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés et il porte une veste en cuir. Pas de costume Armani, pas de cravate bleu nuit. Les images se reflètent dans ses yeux métalliques.

 _Est-ce qu'il a peur ?_

–Tyrell ?

Et peut-être que Tyrell va vouloir le faire taire, si il dit autre chose. Il lui mettra une ou deux mendales, enroulera doucement ses mains autour de sa gorge, serrera un peu, un peu plus, juste comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Il pourrait.

–Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

 _Non, putain, non, je me souviens plus de rien. J'aurais pas besoin de te le demander et puis quand bien même, je sais pas, est-ce que vraiment, je dois t'écouter ? T'es la dernière personne en qui je dois avoir confiance, merde. Alors dis-moi juste où t'étais, dis-moi et mens pas, putain_ –

–Non.

Il a l'air vaguement essoufflé. Elliot baisse les yeux. Les poings de Tyrell sont serrés. _Il a peur._ Tyrell le regarde vaguement avant de reporter son attention sur les vidéos, et Elliot croise son regard pendant un quart de seconde _._ Ses yeux sont d'un bleu industriel.

A l'écran, il y a un homme masqué qui parle de Fsociety. C'est peut-être Tyrell, c'est peut-être lui. C'est peut-être n'importe qui.

Tyrell, il dit :

–Bravo, pour ça.

Il attend un moment, une minute peut-être. Puis il dit :

–Il faut que je reste ici, Elliot.

Il a peur.

* * *

03:06. Ça fait quatre heures. La roulette de la souris tourne alors qu'Elliot tente de trouver des informations. Il lit des conversations à une vitesse exagérée, passe des mots pour trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il brasse dans les photos, les statuts, les contacts.

Ca fait quatre heures et Tyrell a à peine prononcé un mot. Il est allongé sur le canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, et il a dans les mains un livre qu'il ne lit pas, ses yeux vides au plafond. Elliot s'en contente, d'habitude, parce qu'il n'aime pas parler, lui ; parce que chaque mot lui fait l'effet d'une épreuve. Tyrell ne lui dira rien mais tant pis, Elliot n'en a pas besoin, de toute façon ; il a toujours fait sans.

Sauf qu'il n'y a rien, sur aucun compte de Tyrell. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il poste un compte-rendu détaillé de ces trois derniers jours sur Facebook, mais ses conversations privées avec Joanna auraient pu l'éclairer. Lui et sa femme ne se sont envoyé aucun message depuis trois jours. Sur le mur de Joanna, il y a deux photos d'elle avec leur bébé qui suivent un statut annonçant la naissance.

Mais pas de trace de Tyrell, nulle part.

Elliot parcourt les albums, histoire d'être sûr. Les photos de vacances sont toujours là. Tyrell existe. _Est-ce que tu existes? Merde, merde, merde._ _  
_

Il a l'air bien réel, pourtant. _Mr. Robot a l'air réel aussi, pauvre con._

Il ne veut pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe, ce qui va se passer et toujours aucune idée de – _pourquoipourquoipourquoi_ –

Tyrell se lève si subitement qu'Elliot sursaute. Il ferme rapidement la fenêtre, en sélectionne une autre au hasard. Oh, _merde,_ de toute façon, il ne trompe plus personne. Tyrell est au courant pour ses petites manigances ; qui sait combien Elliot lui en a dit. Et puis en y repensant, Tyrell était probablement au courant depuis bien longtemps, déjà. _Combien de temps ?_

Il passe derrière lui, rentre dans sa chambre et en ressort avec un plaid.

–Je t'emprunte ça, dit-il.

Il retire ses chaussures au pied du canapé. Sa veste, aussi. C'est bizarre de voir Tyrell Wellick en t-shirt. Hors de prix, le t-shirt, probablement, mais quand même.

Puis il se rallonge. Elliot se remet au travail tout en sachant qu'il ne trouvera rien. Par-dessus le canapé, il entend un « Bonne nuit, Elliot ».

* * *

Elliot, il ne dort pas de la nuit. Bien entendu.

* * *

07:04. Le ciel est bleu pâle ; il ne fait pas encore tout à fait jour. Les rues sont calmes, dans le quartier ; il y a peut-être déjà du bruit, ailleurs dans la ville. Tout le monde doit déjà être sorti de chez lui, ressorti les masques, les panneaux, les bombes de peintures. Les poings levés, la voix cassée.

Elliot s'arrête pour s'allumer une cigarette. La fumée s'insère dans ses poumons comme un éclair, comme de l'énergie dans tous les petits circuits électriques de son corps. Il s'appuie contre la grille. C'est dommage que Darlene s'occupe de garder Flipper, maintenant. Il se serait peut-être senti moins perdu s'il n'était pas complètement seul. Il lève la tête, fixe le ciel. Sans nuages, sans étoiles, sans soleil.

La vie a été plutôt bizarre, ces derniers temps.

Oh, bien sûr, il y a des certitudes. Il y a toujours des certitudes. On est mardi. Il est six heures du matin. Fsociety a gagné contre Evil Corp. Mr. Robot n'existe pas. Son père est mort. Darlene est sa sœur. Tyrell Wellick est dans son appartement.

 _Non_. Ca, ce n'est pas une certitude. Peut-être que Mr. Robot a tué Tyrell. _Mr. Robot a tué Tyrell ?_

–J'ai jamais dit que je l'avais tué, gamin, fait une voix à côté de lui. Et puis, ça aurait été toi, de toute façon. On est la même personne, tu te rappelles ?

Elliot tire nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

–Ouais, dit-il. C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je dois pas t'écouter – _m'écouter_.

–Tu devrais croire un peu plus en toi.

–Je suis _taré._ Je suis un putain de taré. Je te vois toujours, bordel, t'existes pas. Comment je suis censé croire en moi, comment je suis censé croire en quoi que ce soit ?

Mr. Robot lui vole le paquet, dans la poche de son sweat. Elliot lui passe le briquet, tant qu _'_ à faire. L'autre s'allume une clope. _Il est pas là, il a jamais été là depuis mes huit ans. Il est pas là, et je suis seul_. _Je suis toujours seul._

–Epargne-nous tes déboires, tu veux, soupire Mr. Robot. Je suis pas là, ouais, si tu veux. Ca veut pas dire que t'es seul. T'as réussi, Elliot ! T'as fait tout ça, _on_ a fait tout ça. T'as ce que t'as toujours rêvé d'avoir : Evil Corp en miettes et la liberté du monde.

Elliot ferme les yeux. Ses paupières sont lourdes. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dormi ce matin, quand il s'est réveillé dans la voiture de Tyrell? Peut-être juste qu'il est devenu lucide. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas dormi ni mangé depuis quatre jours. Ça expliquerait peut-être la migraine, les jambes qui tremblent, le mal au cœur. _Depuis combien de temps ?_ Il n'a rien trouvé en hackant Tyrell ou Johanna. Il n'a rien trouvé sur lui-même dans son ordinateur non plus, mais pour ça, il est quasiment sur d'avoir effacé lui-même toutes les traces s'il en a laissé. Et il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien.

–Demande-lui, dit Mr. Robot.

–Il dira rien.

–Et comment tu sais ça ?

–Je sais pas. C'est son genre. Il est assez théâtral.

Mr. Robot rit. Il remet sa casquette en place, remonte un peu le col de sa veste. Il fait frais et l'air leur pique la peau. La cendre des cigarettes tombe sur le bitume en une neige légère et sale. Et puis une pensée tombe dans l'esprit d'Elliot, aussi : lui, il sait. _Il sait. Il doit savoir, alors moi aussi, je sais._

Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, inspire. Mr. Robot affiche un petit sourire, ses yeux clairs dans le vague. Elliot n'a pas besoin de lui parler, de lui dire les choses, et c'est peut-être le seul avantage qu'i voir des gens morts depuis plus de vingt ans, à entendre des voix dans sa tête. Parce que les voix sont dans sa tête, et qu'elles entendent sa voix, à lui. Mais Mr. Robot jette sa cigarette à moitié entamée, met ses mains dans ses poches, et il s'en va. Alors Elliot dit :

–Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Mr. Robot se retourne. Il lui sourit.

–Dis-moi, répète Elliot.

L'homme lève une main, lui fait un signe. Il dit :

–A plus, gamin.

 _Non, pars pas. Pars pas, pars pas, pars p_ –

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentre dans son appartement, le canapé est vide et il y a une odeur de nourriture dans la maison. La couverture est soigneusement pliée dans un coin du fauteuil et les affaires de Tyrell sont empilées de façon à prendre le moins de place possible.

Tyrell, il est dans la cuisine. Il aperçoit furtivement Elliot mais reporte immédiatement sa concentration sur ce qu'il est en train de faire.

–Il y avait presque rien dans ton frigo, dit-il. J'ai fait des œufs au plat.

Et soudain, Elliot a faim. _Depuis combien de temps... ?_

–Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de le dire, mais je sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils sont là, fait Elliot.

Il enlève sa capuche. Tyrell, avec un petit sourire, dit :

–J'ai pas senti d'odeur suspecte quand je les ai cassés donc je m'en fais pas trop. Assieds-toi.

06:39. Comment ça se fait que Tyrell soit déjà levé ? Est-ce qu'il l'a réveillé ?

Elliot s'installe, les épaules tendues, les mains croisées, ses pieds en dessous de la chaise. Tyrell dépose devant lui deux oeufs dans une assiette. Il prend place aussi, posant la même chose en face de lui.

–... Merci, fait Elliot, hésitant.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?_ Tyrell essaie de le manipuler. Il veut quelque chose ; il veut toujours quelque chose. Ses petits sourires entendus, ses regards appuyés, ses invitations à déjeuner. Tyrell Wellick veut toujours quelque chose. Il ne serait pas là s'il n'avait rien à obtenir de lui. Alors pourquoi il n'a encore rien entrepris ?

Il y a un bug. Tyrell n'est pas comme d'habitude. Pourquoi il n'est pas comme d'habitude ? Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant ces trois-jours. Est-ce quelque chose a changé? Est-ce qu'ils ont changé ? _Qu'est-ce qui a changé?_

–Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu es là ?

 _Est-ce que tu es là_ serait une question plus appropriée mais au fond de lui, Elliot se plait à croire qu'il n'est pas encore complètement cinglé. Peut-être qu'il à le droit de ne pas se poser la question pour une fois. _  
_

–Le monde est un désastre, je suis probablement le suspect numéro un pour le meurtre de Sharon Knowles, et ma femme ne veut plus de moi, dit-il. C'est tout.

 _C'est tout ?_

–Pourquoi ?

–J'ai merdé. Avec Joanna, avec Sharon, avec E Corp. Avec tout.

 _Avec moi?_

Tyrell découpe la nourriture, mange aussi proprement que possible. Elliot fait pareil. A la fin, il n'est toujours pas rassasié, mais c'est mieux que rien. Il faudra qu'il aille acheter de la nourriture aujourd'hui.

–Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Fait Elliot.

–Mh ?

–Pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire, la vérité ?

Le regard de Tyrell est plein d'incompréhension. Il cligne des yeux. Une fois, deux fois.

–Elliot, dit-il.

Il a cette façon de prononcer son prénom avec beaucoup de sérieux et une certaine forme d'affection, comme quelque chose de précieux, de sacré.

–Je ne savais pas où aller, dit-il. Et je te fais confiance.

 _Confiance ?_ Tyrell Wellick n'a pas l'air du genre de type qui vous donne sa confiance. Il est plutôt du style à tout faire pour gagner celle des autres, doucement. Il les séduit. Il collectionne les âmes; il a probablement volé la sienne dans son sommeil. A qui Tyrell ferait-il confiance ? Joanna, peut-être. Ou peut-être que Joanna le tuerait avec un couteau de cuisine si elle finissait par s'ennuyer. Elliot ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, mais elle semblait être ce genre de femme. Pourquoi il lui ferait confiance, à lui?

–Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

Elliot fait non de la tête.

Lui, il n'a confiance en personne. Darlene, peut-être Angela. Il avait confiance en Shayla. Tyrell ? Il ne connaît pas assez Tyrell. Tyrell est trop imprévisible, et il joue trop, il joue tout le temps. Il joue tous les rôles, il est volage, il est changeant, et si Elliot a pu réussir à voir qui il était durant ces trois jours, il ne s'en souvient pas. Peut-être que c'est le vrai Tyrell qu'il a devant lui ? Il se rappelle de son costume et d'un visage qui ressemblait au diable. Il a presque l'air humain, maintenant, en jean et t-shirt. Presque. _Est-ce que tu es là ?_

–Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Il ne lui dira rien. Peut-être parce que ça l'amuse de le voir se perdre dans les milliards de petits morceaux de sa tête, peut-être parce que c'est mieux pour eux deux qu'il ne sache pas. Elliot retrouvera ce qu'il cherche, peut-être. Il s'est souvenu de Darlene. Il s'est souvenu de son père. Et Tyrell le regarde avec ses grands yeux – _bleus_ , mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il n'y a pas de sourire sur son visage, pas de menace dans sa voix. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux ?

–Parfois, dit-il.

 _Tout le temps_.

* * *

 _Putain, q_ _u'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Allez, tu dois le savoir, toi. Tu étais dans ma tête, pendant tout ce temps. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux me dire. Allez, réponds. Réponds. Répondsrépondsrépondsréponds_ –

* * *

–Je vais faire les courses.

Tyrell se tourne vers lui. Il enlève l'un de ses écouteurs ; le film qu'il regardait continue de se dérouler sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

–Pardon ?

–Je vais faire les courses, répète Elliot.

–Oh. Bien.

Elliot enfile ses tennis. Face à la porte, il dit :

–Tu veux quelque chose ?

Est-ce que c'est vraiment la peine de lui demander de sortir ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être dans ses plans. Tyrell est chez lui pour se cacher. Tyrell a peur, il est terrifié ; il ne sortirait même pas pour fumer une cigarette ni pour aller acheter du pain. C'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé chez lui en un seul morceau, hier soir. Il aurait pu se tuer tout seul, se déchirer en tout petits morceaux juste à la force de son angoisse. Elliot connait, il est rôdé; c'est le genre de choses qu'il voit. La peur est une vieille pote à lui, _essaie pas d'avoir l'air calme, ça sert à rien, mec_. Tyrell dit :

–Attends.

Il se penche sur le canapé pour atteindre sa veste. Il sort un petit carnet et un stylo de la poche. Il griffonne une liste, pas très longue. Puis il se lève et la tend à Elliot. Il lui tend aussi un billet de cent dollars. Il dit :

–Merci.

Elliot sort.

* * *

Sur le tapis roulant de la caisse, il y a du pain sans gluten, des tomates bio, des floncons d'avoine, du blanc de poulet, deux briques de lait de soja et deux de jus d'orange, du pesto vegan, des yaourts light, deux paquets de barres de céréales, un de brownies, quatre de thé vert. Elliot a aussi pris des pâtes, du riz, du café et des conserves de curry à réchauffer, dans le doute. A la caisse, il prend aussi trois paquets de cigarettes, deux bouteilles de vodka et une d'aquavit suédoise. La serveuse – quarantenaire, brushing raté, faux ongles trop longs – le juge lourdement du regard.

Lorsqu'il rentre, Tyrell regarde toujours son film. Peut-être est-ce un autre. Il se lève pour l'aider à vider les sacs ; surprenant de sa part.

–T'as trouvé les tomates bio ? Demande Tyrell.

–Euh, ouais j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait. De bio.

–Ok. Bien.

Puis Elliot dit :

–Pourquoi des tomates bio ?

Tyrell lève les yeux au ciel, mais il rit.

–Parce que c'est _bio,_ Elliot.

Connard.

* * *

17:39. L'aquavit a un goût très fort. On distingue de l'orange, de la cannelle, et d'autres goûts dont on arrive plus à se souvenir mais pour être tout à fait honnête, on arrête d'y faire attention au bout de la troisième gorgée parce qu'on est trop occupé à se sentir brûler la gorge. Elliot a chaud sous sa peau froide. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu. Ce n'est pas aussi efficace que la morphine, mes ses épaules sont déjà un peu moins tendues, des doigts un peu moins serrés. Il passe la bouteille à Tyrell ; il boit plus vite que lui, et à ce rythme, ils l'auront vidée dans une demi-heure. Ils ont de la vodka, aussi, c'est pas grave ; on est fin d'après-midi, à peine, et ils ont encore toute la nuit.

Devant eux, la télévision fait défiler les images rapides et pâles du dernier James Bond. Ils ont branché l'ordinateur de Tyrell sur le grand écran. Toutes les chaînes doivent être en train de montrer les gens qui marchent par milliers dans les rues, encore. Ils ne les voient pas ; ils les ont déjà vus. Ils sont assis aux deux extrémités du canapé. En ce moment surtout, mais à peu près tout le temps, Elliot se demande qui est Tyrell Wellick – il a arrêté de se demander si il est vraiment là, il _est_ là, pas vrai, _laisse-moi y croire, putain_. Mais qui il est ? Elliot en sait peu de choses, au final. Il sait qu'il a trop d'ambition pour son propre bien, il sait qu'il est fou. Il sait qu'il a tué une femme de ses propres mains. Il sait qu'il a peur. Est-ce qu'il est aussi désespéré que lui ? Tyrell boit à la bouteille ; Elliot aurait imaginé qu'il aurait essuyé le goulot, qu'il se serait carrément levé pour aller chercher un verre, pour que ce soit plus propre. Les muscles de son cou se contractent.

–Je sais même pas ce que je pense de cette situation.

C'est Tyrell qui parle.

–Je m'imaginais que la question se posait pas vraiment, dit Elliot. Je veux dire, t'es pas en très bonne position, là.

 _T'as perdu ton job, ta femme. T'as tué quelqu'un et tu connais le nom de ton gosse que parce que tu l'as vu en légende d'une photo sur Instagram. Tu vis chez moi parce que t'as pas le choix mais_ –

–Non, dit Tyrell.

Il reprend une gorgée d'aquavit. Passe la bouteille à Elliot.

–Je parlais de la situation générale. Ce qui se passe derrière. La chute de E Corp, tout ça.

 _Oh_.

–Je t'ai vu faire, tu sais, poursuit Tyrell.

 _Pas moi._

–C'était magnifique.

 _T'étais magnifique_. Oh, oh. _Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

–Je pensais que je voulais ça, dit Tyrell. Que si je pouvais pas régner sur E Corp, je voulais les voir tomber. C'est bizarre, maintenant.

–Je comprends.

–Tu _comprends_? Elliot, tu détestes cette entreprise du plus profond de ton être. _Tu_ l'as fait tomber. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Sa voix tremble un peu, grave, incertaine. Il n'y a pas que le goût qui est fort, dans l'aquavit. Et la vérité, c'est qu'il ne sait pas. Mr. Robot le voulait, alors c'est que lui aussi, il le voulait. Il ne regrette pas, quoi qu'il ait pu faire. Il faut ce qu'il faut. Mais est-ce qu'il est heureux ? Il pensait que ça le rendrait heureux.

–Je suis toujours seul, dit-il. Ça, ça n'a pas changé.

 _Merde_. Vite, boire. _Ferme ta gueule_. Boire. Il est peut-être déjà un peu bourré. Merde, _merde_. Est-ce que Tyrell sait qui il est ? Merde. Tant pis.

L'autre homme ne dit rien, ceci dit. Du coin de son œil, Elliot peut voir qu'il ne le regarde même pas.

–Je comprends, dit-il finalement.

Et en cet instant, Elliot lui fait confiance, désespérément. Même si c'est lui. Même si c'est Tyrell Wellick. Il comprend, Tyrell, bien sur. Parce qu'il est seul. Il l'a toujours été. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de craquer, lui aussi, tard le soir, quand il n'y a personne autour de lui ? Il est au moins aussi taré que lui. Peut-être qu'ils se ressemblent, dans le fond. _C'est plaisant à croire, mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose._

–Ouais, dit Elliot. Toi aussi, tu es seul.

Tyrell se tourne vers lui et Elliot ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus.

La seconde d'après, Tyrell se rapproche subitement de lui pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Les yeux d'Elliot sont écarquillés, il ne sait pas ou mettre ses mains. Celles de Tyrell sont sur sa nuque, sur sa mâchoire. Et Elliot, il réprime un frisson. L'angoisse le prend aux tripes comme à chaque fois que ça arrive et ça devient pire que d'habitude, pire que tous les jours. Il l'ignore, il essaie. Et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de répondre, et ils s'embrassent, et c'est le bordel. _Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?_ Tyrell grimpe au dessus de lui comme il peut, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Leurs souffles sont courts et leurs lèvres se heurtent. L'estomac d'Elliot se tord un peu, mais qui sait si c'est normal ou si c'est parce qu'il est ce qu'il est, encore. _Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?_ Il s'apprête à poser la question, puis Tyrell, avec une de ses mains au bord de son pantalon, dit :

–Je peux ?

 _Depuis quand il a besoin de demander quoi que ce soit ?_

Elliot regarde dans ses yeux – _bleu, bleu, bleu_ ; il y voit toute l'envie du monde et autant de désespoir qu'il y a en lui-même. Ca lui suffit. _Vas-y, fais ce que tu veux, fous-moi en l'air._

Elliot tire sur la braguette de l'autre – trop vite, _putain, c'est bien comme ça qu'on fait ?_ Une des mains de Tyrell est dans son pantalon, l'autre sur son cou, et Elliot ressent soudainement le besoin irrépressible d'aller au bout de ce qui se passe mais ça reste inconfortable. _Oublie. Oublie. Détends-toi. Oublie, putain, oublie.  
_ –Détends-toi, entend-il.

 _Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?_

Tyrell commence à s'activer. Lui aussi. Et Elliot n'oublie pas, mais il fait avec et c'est déjà pas trop mal. Toutes les décisions qu'il a prises sous morphine tout le temps où il se droguait ont été un désastre, mais pour le moment, tout va bien. Ils sont probablement morts bourrés, ils sont fatigués, désespérés, mais tout va bien. Le front de Tyrell est contre le sien et son souffle est lourd et ses mouvements rapides.

– _D_ _u är helig_ , murmure Tyrell contre sa peau. _Gut, du är..._ (1)

Il faut qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose. Sa main gauche trouve à ratons le t-shirt de Tyrell. Ses doigts se crispent sur le tissu, sa tête glisse sur son épaule. Elliot suffoque. _Ne t'arrête pas_. Tyrell, il est tout aussi foutu que lui; il donne des coups de hanches dans sa main, serre sa gorge un peu plus entre ses doigts et au creux de son oreille, il continue de chuchoter des mots magiques dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas.

– _Du är inte ensam, jag är här, jag – skit, jag kunde göra det hela dagen, du är vacker, du är otroligt, du_ – (2)

Elliot ne respire plus. _Ne t'arrête pas._

Tyrell lui mord l'épaule quand il jouit. Elliot, lui, sent son coeur s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Tyrell le regarde comme s'il était un trésor. Il lui dit:

– _Tack._ (3)

Puis il se penche pour récupérer un paquet de mouchoirs dans la poche de sa veste ; elle est toujours sur l'accoudoir sur canapé. Il nettoie comme il peut ses vêtements puis ceux d'Elliot, recoiffe promptement ses cheveux puis se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il entend l'eau qui commence à couler, Elliot reprend conscience. Vaguement. A peine. _Conscience_. Les yeux de Tyrell sont toujours gravés dans les siens, et il essaie d'entendre à nouveau ses mots, sans succès. Elliot se lève. Dans sa chambre, il trouve un t-shirt propre. Il l'enfile. Ses jambes tremblent mais il les sent à peine; il reste un moment là, debout à côté de son lit.

 _C'est déjà arrivé_.

Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, Tyrell s'est réinstallé à sa place avec un t-shirt noir et un pantalon de survêtement. Le film n'est toujours pas fini et la bouteille d'aquavit est vide.

* * *

02:14. La cigarette lui brûle les doigts. A côté de lui, Tyrell lui tourne le dos; sa peau blanche et nue a pris la couleur vaguement jaune de l'éclairage de la chambre. Il dort. Tyrell n'est pas du genre à trainer dans ses bras, après le sexe; il s'est juste levé, a pris une énième douche, s'est installé sous la couverture, puis il a embrassé le front d'Elliot et sans un bruit, il s'est recouché. Tant mieux, c'est bien; Elliot préfère. Il peut se remettre, comme ça, peut-être qu'il angoisse un tout petit peu moins.

Elliot, il a un morceau d'électro coincé dans les oreilles, toujours de l'alcool dans la tête et dans les yeux. Ils en avaient tous les deux quand ils ont recommencé à parler; ce qu'ils ont dit, Elliot l'a déjà oublié. Un jour, peut-être, tous ses souvenirs lui reviendront d'un coup. Ca fera mal. Il n'est pas sur d'en vouloir. Ca fait déjà mal. Tout son corps lui fait mal, maintenant. Mais tant mieux. Tant mieux, c'est bien.

Il tire une taffe, une grande. Est-ce que Darlene est encore réveillée à cette heure-ci? Angela le cherche peut-être, sans doute. Il faudra qu'Elliot pense à recharger son portable. Ca fait un moment. Il faudrait qu'il leur donne des nouvelles. Il faudrait qu'il aille sur la tombe de son père, celui qui est bien mort, et qu'il oublie Mr. Robot au lieu d'oublier sa propre vie. Et Mr. Robot, il est parti? Il est parti, l'autre jour. Il est parti. Il est _vraiment_ parti? Fsociety a gagné mais est-ce qu'E Corp est vraiment morte? _Pourquoi_ – _Est-ce que_ – _Comment_ –

A côté de lui, Tyrell dort.

 _Arrête de penser_.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander comment, Elliot sombre dans le sommeil. C'est la première fois depuis – _combien de temps déjà?_

Elliot dort.

* * *

12:10. Elliot vient de se réveiller. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais sa tête lui fait mal. Dans la cuisine, Tyrell découpe ses tomates bio. Elliot s'apprête à se faire un café mais Tyrell lui tend une tasse ; _il m'a entendu me réveiller?_ Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir à la table. Elliot le fait sans trop réfléchir.

 _Pourquoi il fait tout ça?_

12:12. _Dix heures_. Il a dormi dix heures. Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il n'avait pas dormi dix heures?

–Tyrell?

L'autre homme se retourne. Evidemment, maintenant, Elliot n'arrive pas à savoir quoi lui dire. _Est-ce que tu vas me parler de ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que je vais m'en souvenir? Est-ce que tu es dans ma tête? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Tu es mort? Je suis mort? Peut-être que je suis mort. Qu'est-ce que tu_ – _Tu es là? Dis-moi, s'il te pait, dis-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises._

Et puis, avant qu'il n'ait réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit, Tyrell sourit, fermant les paupières. Il dépose le couteau sur le plan de travail, à côté de la planche à découper. Il dit:

–Il faut qu'on parle, n'est-ce pas?

Il ouvre les yeux. _Bleu_.

–Ouais, dit Elliot.

Alors Tyrell fait quelques pas et s'assied en face de lui. Elliot attrape le paquet de cigarettes qui se trouve sur la table, machinalement, s'en allume une. Tyrell en prend une aussi. C'est drôle, Elliot ne l'imaginait pas fumer; il le voyait plutôt grand défenseur de son capital santé, au vu de ce qu'il bouffe, déjà.

–Ok.

Il croise ses mains et pose son manteau dessus. Son regard est cru, douloureux presque, mais doux. Il ne le lâchera pas des yeux. Tyrell ne le regarde pas pour le scanner, pour l'humilier, pour le tuer. _Il le regarde comme s'il était un trésor_.

–Ok, dit Elliot.

Il respire.

* * *

Tyrell est suédois. Moi non. J'ai donc été obligé de m'en remettre à google traduction. Désolé, du coup, si vous parlez suédois et que vous trouvez ça un peu rudimentaire. Pour les traductions:

 **(1)** "Tu es sacré. Mon dieu, tu es..." ; référence à _Hold Me Down_ de Halsey qui dit "I sold my soul to a three piece, and he told me I was holy" donc "j'ai vendu mon âme à un trois-pièces, et il m'a dit que j'étais sacrée". J'ai basé la totalité de cette fic sur du Halsey, c'est la fin du respect, j'ai même pas honte, allez salut.

 **(2)** "Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, je... Merde, t'es magnifique, t'es incroyable, tu-"

 **(3)** "Merci."


End file.
